Traumatizing Turn
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: After that traumatizing meet up with the Titan, Sasha's sanity couldn't handle it anymore. Especially after seeing all the deaths the Titans caused with their fellow comrades. Sometimes the encouragement isn't always what it seems. First SnK fic. Springles smut. (AUTHORS NOTE IN THE BEGINNING)


**_Author's Note: This isn't their comic relief-ish personality because its supposed to be when Sasha and Connie were depressed after the failed mission. Also, yes, I understand they're only 15 and 16 that time but look at it this way, they've encountered deaths, military training, TITANS, and worse, so its not that bad. _**

They were all put into the rooms of the mansion like Military area of the Recon Corps as they finished with the mission. Though, it was failed, everyone needed the rest they deserved. Though for the traumatized soldier, she needed her best friend with her. Connie and Sasha were both inside her room trying to comfort each other, they both took off their 3DM gears and went into Sasha's room, while Mikasa stayed with Eren. As their time progressed in the Military, they've grown into a relationship with each other and every emotionally disturbing mission they encounter, they both are there for each other, but seeing all the dead comrades, the fatal exposure with the Titan was too much for Sasha's sanity.

"Connie, I don't think I'm fit enough to be in the Scouting Legion"

"Sasha, you already are. I don't think you could get out anymore."

"Its just, Mikasa had to save my life _again_. All because I froze in front of a titan. A fucking titan."

"And? We were all scared, we understand. Please, I know you're better than this. Wheres the girl who ran 5 hours straight? Wheres the girl who stood up to instructor-guy? Wheres the Sasha I know and will forever love?"

"She's here and was about to get eaten by a titan." She curled up into a ball and softly cried onto Connie's shoulder. Connie understood her that day, he did say that he'll 'slap her later on for what she said' but he needed to be there for his girlfriend. Connie ended up kissing the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. It was the most he could do. But not to Sasha, she sat up and kissed Connie. They've kissed many times before, but always in private. They didn't want their relationship to be 'out there' yet. Connie returned the kiss and put his hand on her chin. When the kiss ended Sasha laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. Connie didn't know what to do, though he was 'wise' he still doesn't have much of a common sense.

"Sasha, you want to eat something? You must be hungry. We could get anything any-"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, smile a little."

"I'll try. Its not that easy anymore."

"How about after this?" Connie engaged into kissing her again and it was a deep kiss. They pulled away for the need of air.

"I want to do that some more."

"I would gladly." As Connie went closer, Sasha whispered near his lips.

"I want to do it with you, right now."

"I-I don't think thats allowed. Especially since Im just 15 and you're 16."

"Please? Just this once."

"I'll do what I can."

Connie closed his eyes and kissed Sasha again, slightly smirking. Sasha kissed back and opened her mouth slightly. She licked his bottom lip and softly bit it. Connie opened him mouth and licked Sasha's tongue. It surprised her letting her moan softly. They were both kissing each other then Sasha slowly pushes him to lay down. They continue to kiss each other, tongues touching, saliva mixing, and moans circulating around the room. Connie went lower than her lips and kissed her chin up to her neck. He then went closer to her ear slightly biting on the lobe. Sasha's arms were around his neck hands on his head. Connie then started to suck on the sensitive area behind her ear.

"N-no marks please."

But it was too late. There was a hickey behind her ear, due to the powerful sucking of skin. He took of her shirt, then kissing and sucking on the area between her solder and neck She then put her hands under his shirt and felt the bumps of his abdomen, going higher to play with his nipples. He let out a sharp breath and bit down on Sasha's shoulder, trying to keep his moan, yet making Sasha groan in pleasure and pain. Sasha teased him nipples and took off his shirt. She started to suck on his nipples and lick around the hard nub. She felt his erect member against her thigh and understood the needless hint it was giving. She slowly and gently grasped on his crotch through his pants and heard his choked moan. He then unclasped her bra and slid it out of her arms. He was groping and kneading one breast while kissing and licking the nipple of the other. Sasha couldn't hold back the loud cry from being touched so gently yet so tough at the same time. Connie stopped in the midst of that pleasing acts.

"Sasha, keep it down. They might hear us."

"S-sorry, I couldn't help it."

Connie went back to her breast and licked into the nipple slightly grazing it with his teeth. Sasha covered her mouth trying to hold back what she could, leaving her eliciting short, shaky shrieks. She was scratching his back, leaving red marks, close to bleeding. His back was rough with cuts and bruises. She tried her best to be delicate, especially since she's slightly bigger than him. He stopped and caught a breath, he smiled at her and she smiled back kissing him on the lips. She slowly pushed him to the bed, her topping. Connie's hard member was showing through his trousers. Sasha took off his pants and boxers then she threw it aside. She saw the precum leaking and how erect he already was. She stood up from their position and turned her back onto Connie, her back muscles were all the more defined than most people thought. She took off her pants and panties, and turned her back to see Connie's reaction. Connie was astonished with how beautiful she was, she managed to smirk. She crawled back on to of him and kissed him on the lips, lightly. he slowly put his hand inside her pussy, slightly ghosting over her clitoris causing her to softly breath out his name. He realized that he was doing the right thing, he rubbed it together in between his pointer and middle finger, that feeling making her shudder and buck her hips as a reaction. After a while, he stopped and took off her ponytail. Her hair fell down, its was beautiful. He slowly switched positions, leading Sasha to bottom. He made a trail of kisses from her lips to her torso. When he reached her pussy, he slowly kissed it, letting her feel the heavy breaths he was making, making her shiver. Her went lower and started to lick her vagina. Sasha squealed from the feeling, it was hot and wet. She would've screamed if it wasn't for the publicity they may have made. Connie was licking her insides, it was so wet. She tasted amazing. He then rubbed her clit again causing her to hum out her moans. She covered her mouth trying to contain the sounds she was forming. Her eyes were blurry and she tried to pull away from it, wanting him inside of her.

"C-Connie, sto-stop-" He stopped and looked over at her, making sure she was alright.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Connie lay beside her kissing her forehead, caressing her cheek.

"N-No, its just. I want you _inside me_." Sasha said slightly blushing.

"Sorry, I-I can't Sasha." Connie looked at her straight in the eye

"Why?"

"Its too risky, I don't want to harm you in any way. Especially with your reputation on the line. Please understand."

Sasha just smiled softly.

"For a dumb guy like you, you're pretty smart." Sasha said kissing him again

"I'll do my best to please you, though." In the midst of the kiss, he smirked. Sasha felt it. _What is he going to d-_ Connie put his fingers inside of her. He went in deeper and deeper, still making sure Sasha is alright. Sasha was more than alright, it felt amazing. He then thrusted his 2 digits in and out slowly. After a while he curved it slightly looking for the spot that would make her scream. There it was. He hit it, Sasha screamed. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't care anymore. Her voice was shaking, every thrust hitting that area making her close to coming. Her vision was cloudy and all she could feel was pure ecstasy.

"C-Connie. I am gonna- c-come."

"Go ahead." Connie thrusted faster and kissed her quickly. She came in Connie's hand. Her legs were trembling, the screamed loudly, not giving a fuck if anyone could hear anymore. Connie was a tad bit worried, because number one, any sex probably wouldn't be allowed in the military, two, they could be sent away anytime just for _that_, but god damn, she was stunning. She was sweaty, exposed and pure perfection to him. He took out his fingers and tasted her juices. After savoring her, he kissed her lips again, she could taste herself while kissing him. They lay beside each other grinning.

"So, we should get dressed soon. I don't want anyone to see what we've been doing just yet."

"Wait! You haven't come yet…"

"Oh- I can do that on my own, don't worry."

"N-No, let me."

They both sat up leaning against the wall and Sasha tucked her hair behind her back and ear, and licked the tip of Connie's cock. Connie grunted from pleasure, Sasha went and slowly sucked half of his penis. Connie could feel her tongue licking wherever she licked. She then pulled away and glided her mouth on the underside of his erect cock, licking the vein. Sasha went back to sucking and slowly took it all in. Connie's hips bucked slightly causing Sasha to slightly wince. He grabbed her hair and slightly tugged it, just enough to guide her. She started to bob her head and his breathing got harder and harder. Sasha then grasped onto it, stroking his cock while she sucks.

"Sasha, s-soon-"

Connie tried to hold in all the sounds he wanted to make, leaving him murmuring inaudible noise. Sasha sucked faster and soon enough, after humming through the blow, the vibration to his cock was too much for him and he came into her mouth. Sasha slowly pulled away and swallowed his cum. She sat up and flashed the smile. Connie pulled her on top of him and lightly pecked each other's lips.

"Thank you, Connie!" Sasha said hugging him from the side

"You too. So, are you still sad?" Connie asked nuzzling her neck. Sasha giggled and went back to her original position.

"Maybe, we should do this every time a mission fails." Sasha suggested smirking

"I would happily, but lets just save it for special occasions."

"Awww, but it was nice."

"I know, but if we keep doing this it won't be as good."

"You're getting smarter and smarter everyday."

"I know. Come on lets get dressed before anyone catches and kills us."

Connie sat up leading to Sasha sitting up also. They both grabbed the clothes from the ground and as Sasha grabbed it, Connie slapped her butt cheek, causing her to make an 'eek' sound and stand up straight quickly.

"Connie! What was that for?!" Sasha asked tugging on his arm

"I told you, I'll hit you sooner or later for what you said a while ago." Connie said winking, Sasha couldn't help but pull his ear at that. They wore their clothes back and went out of the room when the coast was clear. While no one was around, they kissed each other one last time, for the night.

"Thanks again, Connie! Love you!"

"No problem. Love you too!" They hugged then went back to their rooms.

The next day, when Connie and Jean woke up from the awakening gunshot of the corps. They both got ready and went out to go to the eating area. They sat with each other and had small talk, Connie sits with Jean now after _that _incident.

"Soo, Jean are you enjoying the Scouting Legion so far?"

"You tell me. Im not the one whose getting his dick sucked." Connie blushed furiously

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Connie asked trying to not get attention

"Well shit. You just told me, dumbass." Jean said laughing and patting his head, bringing his plates away.

"At least I got it earlier than you." Connie said trying to be as smug as he could. Jean could see right through it.

"Thats what you think…" with that, Jean walked away, and left Connie dumbfounded.


End file.
